Love, Friends and Sufferings
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: Sebuah perlarian dari rasa sakit yang diberikan cintanya. hanya sahabat yang ia tuju, ia masih memiliki hubungan yang bernama indah itukan? ia masih akan di terimakan? #SasuNaru-ShikaNaru# Please Try read this story, n berikan pendapatmu. bkn fict gaje..


**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, romance, Friendship.**

**Warning: OOC, BL, Typo, dll.**

**I just wanna say 'Try read.' Karena tak ada warning adult yang membuatmu punya alasan mem-back halaman ini.**

**Cararter not mine, but story is mine!**

Summary: Saat cinta datang kau kadang lebih memilihnya, saat derita datang dari cinta kau mencari sahabatmu. Egois atau bodohkah hal itu? Apa dirinya yang egois ini masih akan di terima?_ "Kau milikku!"_

**.**

**.**

**Love, Friend, and Sufferings.**

**.**

**.**

Awan gelap menelan seluruh cahaya di kota Oto, membuat atmosfir sekitar terasa dingin dan kelabu. Pejalan-pejalan kaki mulai mempercepat langkahnya melihat tanda-tanda hujan akan turun itu. Termasuk pemuda itu, pemuda yang tengah berlari dengan susah payah. Langkahnya terlihat tertatih, nampaknya kaki itu sedang terluka, tapi tetap tak ia hiraukan, karena ia sedang berlari dari badai, badai yang sempat menelannya bulat-bulat.

.

_["Uwa... Uchiha Sasuke akan ke Tokyo untuk promosi album baru, aku harus melihat!"]_

_["Jangan bermimpi Naruto! Cepat bersihakan dapur sana!"]_

_["Huh! Dasar sirik! Lihat saja aku akan bertemu dengannya Kiba!"]_

_["Cepat Naruto!"]_

_["Iya-iya, cerewet!"]_

_._

Pemuda itu meringis saat merasakan kakinya mulai pada batasnya. Luka di perutnya pun semakin terasa perih dan membuatnya tersiksa, di pelankan langkahnya untuk bersandar di dinding sebuah bangunan. Mata biru itu tertutup kelopak tan diatas dengan perlahan saat ia menarik nafas panjang. Sesak, dan terasa perih, tak adakah oksigen lembut yang berkenan memberinya hidup?

.

_["Sa-su-ke! Sa-su-ke! Sa-su-ke!"]_

_["Uwo... tempat ini sangat ramai, banyak sekali penontonnya..."]_

_["Jangan sampai tersesat Naruto!"]_

_["Hehehe, makanya jangan sampai melepas tanganku..."]_

_["Hah~ merepotkan. Sudah di pinjami uang masih di suruh menemani."]_

_["Huh! Bagimu semua hal juga merepotkan!"]_

_._

Badan lemah itu melorot perlahan. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri, terasa lemas dan bergetar. Kepala bersurai kuningnya mendongak saat luka yang menganga lebar itu diterpa angin. Perih dan sangat sakit, ia semakin menekan telapak tangannya, berharap angin tak dapat merasuk. Namun tetap saja secara pasti tubuhnya digerogoti nyeri yang membuatnya meringis tertahan.

.

_["Aduh, aku tersesat~ dimana Shikamaru?"_

_["Shika! Shika Kau dimana!"]_

_Bug_

_["Aduduh..."]_

_["perhatikan jalanmu Dobe!"]_

_["Siapa yang kau panggil Dobe tem-Sa-Sasuke..."]_

_._

Nafasnya yang memburu tadi sudah terasa Normal. Ia mencoba berdiri dan kembali melangkah. Sudah sejauh ini tak bisa ia menyerah, ia harus mencapai stasiun secepatnya. Tapi kaki itu masih bergetar, sakit di tubuhnya juga menggigit-gigit saat ia bergerak. Apa dia akan menyerah di sini dan kembali ke neraka itu lagi? Kembali di jadikan boneka dan tak punya cahaya hidup?

.

_["Hehe... tak menyangka aku di ijinkan masuk ruang ganti Sasuke..."]_

_["Jangan sentuh apa pun!"]_

_["Ah, aku hanya mau mencium aroma parfummu di jaket ini kok,"]_

_["Hn?"]_

_["Oh ya Sasuke, apa aku boleh minta foto denganmu? Boleh ya? Pliss.."]_

_["Hm, tak masalah."]_

_["Ah, benarkah... asik!"]_

_["Tapi ada syaratnya."]_

_._

Ia memaksa seluruh tubuhnya bergerak, tak perduli setiap langkahnya yang seakan memijak duri, tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang terus berdarah tanpa henti. Ia memang tak dapat berlari lagi, tapi kaki itu masih bisa di bawa melangkah walau harus kepayahan. Tak mau ia membusuk di sana. Sudah cukup semua deritanya, ia juga manusia,

.

_["Kau mau kemana Naruto?"]_

_["Sudah aku bilangkan, aku ada kencan dengan Sasuke."]_

_["Dasar pembual!"]_

_["Terserah kalau kau tak percaya! Wek..."]_

_["Shika, apa benar dia berkenalan dengan orang itu kemarin?"]_

_["Begitulah, bahkan Uchiha itu sampai mau repot mengantar Naruto mencariku."]_

_["Benar-benar tidak dapat di percaya, bahkan artis pun bisa tertarik padanya..."]_

_["Tapi, dia aneh.."]_

_["Dia sih memang selalu aneh, kau saja yang buta karena terlalu menyukainya,"]_

_["Bukan Naruto..."]_

_._

Hujan yang benar-benar tak ia harapkan menetes satu persatu secara perlahan. Membasahi tubuh mungilnya yang penuh bercak darah. apa langit juga ikut menghukumnya akan kebodohan-kebodohannya selama ini. kenapa alam pun seakan tak mau berpihak pada dirinya? Apa ia sekotor itu sampai Tuhan pun tak mengizinkan ia melalui ini dengan mudah?

.

_["Eh, kenapa ke sini?"]_

_["Hn?"]_

_["Kau bilang setelah makan malam kau akan mengajakku jalan-jalan?"]_

_["Hn. Akan aku ajak kau berjalan-jalan ke surga."]_

_._

Sekarang tak hanya perih yang berasal dari perutnya yang menyiksa pemuda berkulit coklat itu, tapi juga dari setiap luka-luka kecil yang ada di tubuhnya. Semua luka yang yang sudah kering mau pun masih baru itu terterpa air. rambut dan bajunya yang koyak itu pun tak luput dari serangan hujan yang berintensitas rendah. Kenapa tak bisa berhenti sakit ini, berhentilah, sejenak saja, biarkan tubuh itu istirahat sejenak saja...

.

_["Ah... Sa-sukeh, tu-tunggu!"]_

_["Kau akan menikmati ini,"]_

_["Ah... Sas..."]_

_["Suaramu sangat seksi,"]_

_["Sasuke, emh... Sa-sakith..."]_

_["Engh, senang jadi yang pertama Naruto..."]_

_["Aaahh!"]_

_._

Badannya yang terhuyung-huyung itu sudah diusahakan tidak menebrak, tapi tetap saja ia menyenggol pejalan yang berlawanan arah dengannya beberapa kali. Tubuh itu terserungkur dengan keras, menambah luka-luka goresan di kaki, tangan dan dagunya. Mata-mata yang melihatnya hanya memandang sekilas, tak ada yang peduli dan mau menawarkan bantuan sekedar untuk menolongnya berdiri. Terlalu menjijikan kah dirinya? Sedikit saja, satu orang saja tanyakan keadaannya, itu akan membuatnya dapat bangkit.

.

_["Sejak kau kenal Uchiha itu kenapa kau jadi suka sekali membolos? Kalau begini aku tak akan segan memecatmu Naruto."]_

_["Shika... aku janji tidak akan membolos lagi. Jangan pecat aku dong..."]_

_["Hah~ merepotkan."]_

_["Dia jadi juga jarang pulang ke kosan."]_

_["Kiba!"]_

_["Apa? Lalu kau menginap dimana?"]_

_._

Ia mencoba bangkit dengan tenaganya sendiri. Tidak, dia tidak akan mendapat bantuan dari siapa pun kalau terus di sana, dan ia juga tak akan terlalu berharap. Bukan mereka yang salah, dirinyalah yang terlalu hina untuk mendapatkan semua itu. dirinya memang sungguh tak pantas mendapatkan.

.

_["Uh, Kau kasar sekali.."]_

_["Itu karena tubuhmu sangat nikamat Naruto."]_

_["Te-teme!"]_

_["Besok aku akan kembali ke Oto, apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?"]_

_["Eh, memang boleh?"]_

_["Hn,"]_

_._

Hujan semakin deras mengiringi ayunan kakinya, tapi ia tetap harus berjalan. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dia akan sampai, dia masih kuat, toh kalau pun dia tak kuat dan mati di sini itu bukan hal yang buruk. Memang apa lagi yang akan lebih buruk dari semua hal yang telah ia lalui? Bahkan mati pun terdengar sebagai pilihan yang indah. Tapi...

.

_["Uwa... Oto ternyata sangat indah ya?"]_

_["Janga jauh-jauh Dobe, nanti kau tersesat."]_

_["Hehe, aku akan sengaja tersesat agar kau kebingungan mencariku..."]_

_["Hem, setelah itu aku akan mengikatmu di dalam kamar."]_

_["Wek... Coba saja..."]_

_._

Stasiun sudah di depan mata membuatnya mempercepat langkah kaki itu. ia berhasil, itu keretanya, kereta yang akan membawanya kembali ke Tokyo, dan menemunya. Ia bolehkan berharap, ia ingin diuluri tangan. Ia sadar tak pantas. Sangat sadar, hanya saja, kadang hatinya juga sebodoh otaknya.

_["Shika? Bagaimana bisa kemari?"]_

_["Tentu saja dengan naik kereta."]_

_["Huh! Bukan itu maksudku!"]_

_["Aku hanya ingin berkunjung, bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

_["Baik. Kau sendiri? Eh, ayo masuk, kita mengobrol di dalam."]_

_._

Pemuda itu memasuki salah satu gerbong yang cukup sepi. Ia segera mengambil duduk, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang serasa remuk. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan mata orang-orang yang memandang aneh dirinya. Ia sudah terlalu lemah untuk mengurusi itu, bahkan membuka matanya saja terasa sangat berat. Akan matikah ia? Apa diantara orang menatap itu ada yang mau menawarkan selembar kain untuk dirinya yang mengginggil?

.

_["Aku akan merindukanmu Shika."]_

_["Hem, kau memang selalu merepotkan."]_

_["Ah, emang apa yang membuatmu tak repot di dunia ini?"]_

_._

Sesekali kepala berhelai kuning cerah itu bergerak kekanan-kiri kecil saat terasa gunjangan ringan pada gerbong kereta yang ia tumpangi. Mata itu tetap belum memperlihatkan langitnya, masih tetap tertutup. Tangan kanan itu tak lagi memegang perut, terlalu lemas sampai hanya bisa terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Tuhan, atas kuasamu berilah ia sedikit lagi kekuatan. Sedikit saja...

.

_["Enak berpelukan dengan orang lain selagi aku tak ada di rumah?"]_

_["Ah, Sasuke, kapan pulang?"]_

_["Mengalihkan pembicaraan?"]_

_["Ah, kau cemburu ya?"]_

_["Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda Naruto!"]_

_._

Kening itu mengernyit kuat. Sakit, tertekan dan penuh beragam emosi tak mengenakkan terlukis jelas di wajah manisnya yang mulai lusuh. Hatinya bagai di tusuk sembilu dan batinnya seakan terlunta-lunta di tempat gelap. Apa dia akan mati di sini? Segini sajakah setelah ia sejauh ini? apa Tuhan tak mau mendengar doa manusia penuh lumpur semacam dirinya?

_["Menghubungi siapa kau!"]_

_["Kau itu kenapa sih?"]_

_PLAK_

_["Sa-suke...?"]_

_["Kau milikku Naruto, jangan pernah kau mencoba bermain di belakangku!"]_

_["Kau kenapa sih Teme! Aku hidup di bawah uangmu bukan berarti aku tak bisa-_

_PLAK!_

_["Brengsek! Apa kau pikir aku peliharaanmu hah!"]_

_DAG!_

_["Kau mulai berani melawanku, eh?"]_

_BAG! DAG!_

_["Sa-suke.. sakit, hentikan..."]_

_DAG!_

_["Kau milikku!"]_

_DAG!_

_["Sasuke... berhenti..."]_

_BUG!_

_._

Mata biru langit itu terbit perlahan. Walau sayu dan tidak fokus pada apapun, ia mencoba tidak terpejam. Ia belum mau menyerah, mungkin tadi saat ia belum pasti kakinya sanggup menapak ke tempat ini ia akan lebih memilih akhirat, tapi kalau sudah sejauh ini, dia ingin hidup. Pasti adakan satu orang dari sekian banyak yang ia kenal mengharapkan ia hidup? Tuhan pun akan semakin mengutuknya bila dia menyerah...

.

_["Mau kemana kau?"]_

_["Aku bertanya padamu Naruto!"]_

_["Pergi. Aku tidak tahan hidup dengan orang brengsek seperti mu!"]_

_BRAK!_

_["Kau pikir kau bisa meninggalkanku? Kau lupa kau adalah milikku!"]_

_DAG!_

_["Ah!"]_

_DAG!_

_["Jangan harap kau bisa!"]_

_PLAK_

_["Brengsek..."]_

_PLAK! PLAK!_

_._

Tubuh itu bergerak, membetulkan tubuhnya yang setengah berbaring di sandaran. Sesekali di edarkannya pandangannya pada sekitar. Masih, tatapan aneh dan seolah jijik itu masih tertuju padanya dari beberapa mata. Ia tersenyum kecil, menertawakan dirinya yang memang begitu menjijikkan. Dia sangat kotor, dan itu terlihat jelas. Apa memang tak ada seorang saja?

.

_["A-apa yang mau kau lakukan teme!"]_

_["Tenang sayang, aku hanya menyuntikmu."]_

_["Ah... apa ini... kepalaku pusing..."]_

_["Hanya obat agar kau tidak bisa lari dariku lagi,"]_

_["Sa-suke..."]_

_._

Ia memejamkan matanya lagi sejenak untuk di buka kemudian. Mengingat semua yang telah terjadi padanya, ia menjadi sanksi apakah ia masih layak hidup. terlebih kembali dan meminta perlindungan pada orang itu. Apa dirinya yang egois ini masih akan di terima? Ia tak akan menyalahkan bila dia tidak di harapkan lagi, tapi, tapi setidaknya ia ingin mencoba, setidaknya ia ingin mati di tanah kelahirannya. Ya, kalau memang tidak, apa lagi selain hal itu yang bisa di jadikan alasan untuk bertahan?

.

_["Sasuke! Aku mohon berikan aku obat itu, aku sudah tidak tahan..."]_

_["Akan aku berikan, tapi, layani aku dulu,"]_

_["Lakukan! Lakukan apapun! Dan cepat berikan aku obatnya!"]_

_["Hn, tentu sayang... akan aku beri sebanyak yang kau mau."]_

_["Ah... Sasukeh.. ah... Engh.."]_

_["Hah... ah... Katakan, siapa pemilikmu."]_

_["Engh... Ka-kau.. Engh!"]_

_["Ah... katakan dengan jelas Naruto..."]_

_["Uchiha Sasuke... Uh..."]_

Baju, rambut dan semuanya yang basah telah mengering perlahan. Bibirnya yang membiru karena dingin itu bergetar-gerak kecil. Tapi semua seakan tak ia rasakan lagi, tulangnya yang seolah membeku menjadi kebal secara perlahan. Atau, mungkin urat-urat di tubuhnya lelah menyampaikan rasa sakit yang terlalu sering ditadahinya ke otak.

.

_["Aku tidak bisa begini terus, aku harus pergi... Aku tidak mau jadi pendosa selamanya..."]_

_["SASUKE! KELUARKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"_

_["BAJINGAN KAU! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI SIALAN!"]_

_["Keluarkan aku... keluarkan aku, aku mohon Sasuke..."]_

_._

Ia berdiri saat besi beroda yang berjalan cepat itu berhenti. Melangkah cepat untuk keluar dan berlari sekuat tenaga walau sebenarnya badan itu sudah hampir tak ada tenaga. Badannya yang kurus dan seolah tinggal tulang yang terbungkus kulit itu tiba-tiba terasa ringan dan dapat terbawa angin. Harapan, harapan, dan harapan. Hanya itu tumpuannya saat ini. jadi, bertahanlah... bertahanlah tubuh itu semenit lagi...

.

_["Apa yang mau kau laukakan lagi hah!"]_

_["Tenang Naruto, aku hanya akan memotong kakimu agar kau tidak kabur lagi."]_

_["Bajingan! Hentikan-Ahh..."]_

_["Makanya jangan banyak bergerak!"]_

_BAG!_

_["Ah... Na-ruto..."]_

_["MATI KAU BAJINGAN!"]_

_["Kem-bali... Naru-to..."]_

_["Kau... milikku... kembali.."]_

_._

Ia bisa. Ia sampai, dan di depan sana adalah pintu kebebasannya. Orang itu akan malindunginya kan? Tidak akan membiarkannya di bawa manusia laknat itu lagi, iyakan? Ia sangat berharap. Ia hanya bisa berharap. Semoga, semoga ia masih cukup layak untuk dibiarkan masuk dan beristirahat barang sejenak. Di teraspun tak apa, hanya untuk menyandarkan sisa nyawanya,

_**Dok Dok Dok. Dok Dok Dok...**_

"Sebentar... hoam..." Terdengar suara dari dalam pintu bercat coklat itu. suara yang seolah menyirami harapannya yang mengering. Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosoknya. Seorang pemuda yang memang di harapkannya dari tadi bisa didatangi dan di mintai perlindungan. Dari kemarin, dari lusa, dari satu minggu yang lalu, dari sebulan yang lalu, dan dari pertama ia ingin keluar dari istana setan yang mengurungnya.

"Shika..."

"Naruto!" Pemuda yang memiliki tatapan malas itu terkejut. Apa yang terjadi? Pemuda yang tak bisa ia temukan selama berbulan-bulan tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintunya dan terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Naruto, dia, menyimpan luka dan kesakitan di matanya.

"Naruto!" Ia dengan cepat menangkap tubuh kering itu saat tiba-tiba tubuh itu tumbang. Di gunjangkannya tubuh itu beberapa kali berharap mata itu bisa terbuka. Bangunlah, dan katakan apa yang terjadi. Ceritakan durimu yang terpendam itu padanya! Tak mendapat tanggapan ia langsung membawa tubuh itu masuk untuk di baringkan di sofa. Di periksanya tubuh penuh bercak merah darah itu. ini, ini apa?

"Naruto..." gumamnya lirih menahan pedih. Tubuh itu tak ada bedanya dengan mayat korban penyiksaan, atau mungkin itulah yang baru saja terjadi, bukan itulah yang selama ini di alami. Tapi siapa yang tega melakukan ini padanya? Pada pemuda sebaik dan seramah Naruto? Iblis, setan? Ya, tak mungkin manusia bisa melakukan ini!

Pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu segera meraih telfon, menghubungi dokter yang ia kenal. Setelah mematikan sambungan singkat itu, di pandanginya lagi sang matahari yang kehilangan cahayanya. kemana wajah tan penuh semangat miliknya, kemana senyum ceria penuh kehangatannya, kemana daging tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, kemana Naruto yang dikenal semua orang itu? semoga masih tersisa, semoga ada di balik mata terpejam itu.

Ia melangkah menjauhi sosok yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu. pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk. Tak lama ia kembali, dan dengan telaten serta sabar melepas pakaian kumal itu. Ia menggertakkan gigi putihnya kuat melihat tubuh penuh luka di atas kulit tan sang pemuda. Tidak hanya luka bekas sayatan benda tajam, tapi juga lebam kebiruan bekas hantaman benda tumpul. Mahluk macam apa yang bisa menciptakan kengerian seperti ini pada seorang yang penuh hangat? Iblis pun tak akan sejahat ini.

Sangat hati-hati Shikamaru membersihkan darah kering yeng menempel dengan handuk dan air hangat tadi. berusaha sebisanya tidak menyakiti empunya tubuh. Hatinya terasa teriris silet, seakan lebih sakit dari yang mempunyai luka sebenarnya. Makin getirnya hati Shikamru saat melihat tubuh bagian belakang itu, tepat di antara satu-satunya gumapal daging yang tersisa. Hampir tak sanggup mata bermanik kecilnya melihat bagian berlubang itu membiru dan seakan membusuk. Astaga, tak hentinya pemandangan mengerikan yang ia dapati di sosok itu.

Dengan cepat ia menyelesaikannya, tidak sanggup ia lebih lama lagi melihat tubuh yang tadinya bugar dan sedikit gempal itu jadi seperti ini. Di langkahkan lagi kakinya menjauh, bertujuan membawakan Naruto pakaian ganti.

**Ting tong ting tong**

Beberapa menit setelah tubuh itu tertutup sempurna suara bel mengintruksi lamunannya. Ia segera membukakan pintu, dan sangat bersyukur melihat seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan pakain serba putih berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto punya harapan, ia akan pulih. Tuhan masih mengizinkannya hidup, tak membencinya...

"Nona Tsunade, silahkan masuk." Ucap Shika sopan sembari memberi jalan pada wanita berambut pirang itu. bibir merah itu tersenyum sebelum pemiliknya mengambil langkah.

"Siapa yang-

Wanita yang sebenarnya tak semuda penampilannya itu memutus suara saat matanya mendapati sosok bocah yang ia kenali terbaring lemah dan terlihat pucat di hadapannya. Matanya melebar, dengan cepat ia menghampiri sosok itu dan meraba wajah Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi!" Ujarnya setengah berteriak. Ia tak bisa menerima bocah yang ia anggap sebagai cucu menjelma menyeruapai mayat hidup. Siapa yang berani melakukan ini pada mataharinya?

Shikamaru yang mendapat pandangan ngeri dari wanita berprofesi dokter itu hanya menggeleng lemah. Ia belum berani menyatakan pendapat sebelum mendengar sendiri dari yang bersangkutan. Namun ia yakin ini, semua ini ada hubungannya dengan pemuda Uchiha yang selama ini tinggal bersama Naruto. Pemuda yang menghilang bersamaan dengan Naruto yang mulai tak bisa dihubungi dan ditemukannya di mana pun. Tapi benarkah ia iblisnya? Iblis yang sanggup melakukan kekejaman ini semua?

Tsunade dengan cepat mengacak tasnya, mengambil peralatan yang ia bawa untuk memeriksa pemuda itu. ia mengernyit saat mendapati satu fakta yang sangat mustahil baginya. Ini tidak mungkin, pemuda sebaik dan sepolos Naruto tak mungkin melakukan ini. ini bohong kan?

"Dia, menggunakan Narkoba."

**oOoOo**

Shikamaru duduk diam di samping ranjang pasien dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang. Otaknya berpikir keras dan dan hatinya bergetar nyeri. Pemuda berambut berantakan yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya bisa berusaha menenangkan sang Sahabat dengan menepuk bahunya, walau kenyataannya ia sendiri sudah hampir meledak. Marah sekaligus sesak berbaur di dalam dadanya, membuatnya sesak dan ingin menghancurkan apa saja.

Tak pernah di bayangkan keduanya ini akan terjadi, Naruto sahabat baik mereka yang sangat cerewet dan penuh kejutan itu terbaring lemah dengan wajah pasih di hadapan mereka. Ya, dia masih penuh kejutan, tapi kejutan kali ini benar-benar mencabik hati semua orang yang mengenalnya. Kejutan yang sangat sakit dan menusuk tepat pada bagian paling vital masing-masing, jantung...

"Uchiha itu. tak akan aku ampuni." Guman Kiba sambil menggertakkan giginya. Ia bersumpah dalam hati akan menghabisi bajingan itu, tak perduli ia akan di penjara, tak peduli apa akibatnya, ia akan benar-benar membunuhnya. Ia bersumpah!

Hening.

Tak ada suara lagi setelahnya. Hanya benda-benda medis dan suara nafas halus dari pemuda pirang itu yang terdengar. Keheningan ini begitu menyakitkan mengingat di sana ada seseorang yang biasanya tak bisa tinggal diam. Bangunlah, beri mereka harapan Naruto. Setidaknya gerakkan jarimu...

"Kalian..." Sebuah suara dari pintu memecah keheningan ruang bernuansa putih gading itu. kedua mata pemuda di sana mengerling, menangkap sosok dokter wanita yang mereka dengan kenal baik berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kiba segera.

"Positif. Dalam tubuhnya di temukan zat psikotropika." Tangan coklat itu mengepal kuat dan di hantamkannya ke tembok terdekat. Bukan hanya di siksa, tapi juga dicekoki benda jahanam itu. ia tak akan pernah melepas orang yang bertanggup jawab atas semua ini, akan ia kejar walau sampai ke inti bumi. Naruto, Naruto itu sama sekali tak pantas di perlakukan seperti ini oleh siapapun!

Ruang itu hening lagi. Tak ada yang tahu harus berbuat apa. Ingin segera mencari pun mereka tak tahu keberadaannya, menghubungi polisi sudah di lakukan. Hanya menunggu yang bisa mereka jadikan kegiatan. Berharap sang matahari akan segera terbit, bersinar secerah dulu dan menghangatkan hati orang-orang yang dingin dan berdarah di sana. Semoga, semoga itu segera terjadi...

**oOoOo**

Tiga hari berlalu dan sang matahari yang tertidur lelap itu akhirnya terbangun, memperlihatkan langitnya yang tak secerah dulu. Ia meneliti keadaan sekitar, di dapatinya seorang gadis berambut kebiruan tertidur di samping ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum. Ia selamat, tertolong dan masih di terima.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok berambut coklat yang ia rindukan. Yang juga ingin ia temui dan mintai pertolongan.

"Naruto!" Seru Kiba sambil berlari menghampiri Sahabatnya yang sudah membuka matanya. bibir di wajah tan itu tersenyum lemah, senang sekali ia bertemu sang sahabat. Gadis di sisi ranjang itu pun ikut terbangun, terkejut dengan seruan itu. ia memandang pemuda pirang di hadapannya dengan pandangan lega namun berbayang rasa sedih. Ini bukan lagi mimpi, ia bangun, benar-benar bangun dan menghangatkan es batu di hati semua orang.

"Na-naruto... kau sudah sadar? Ba-bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya gadis itu lembut.

"Aku sangat baik. Tak pernah merasa sebaik ini Hinata." Jawabnya masih dengan senyum lemah namun kali ini senyum itu lebih lebar. Bagaimana bisa lebih baik dari ini, dia masih di terima dan bukan hanya satu orang. Mungkin, mungkin masih ada lagi yang senang akan kehadirannya.

"Kau membuat kami kawatir bodoh!" Ujar Kiba sambil mengacak rambut pirang itu gemas. Sebenarnya ingin sekali dia menghajar pemuda ini, tapi ia akan melakukan itu nanti saat sang pemuda cukup kuat untuk membalas hantaman-hantamannya. Menyalurkan semua kesal, sedih dan cemas yang telah di ciptakan si pirang sendiri.

"Jangan lakukan itu bodoh, dia masih sakit." Tedengar lagi satu suara lain dari arah pintu. Disana gadis berambut pink berjalan mendekat, diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya. Teman-temannya, teman-temannya yang lain yang menandakan ia berharga, walau begitu penuh dosa.

"Teman-teman..."

"Kau membuat kami semua cemas Naruto."

"YO! Naruto kau sudah sadar, ayo kita bersemangat kembali seperti masa muda yang gemilang!"

"Kau sangat merepotkan!"

Kini senyum lebar itu benar-benar kembali, walau mata itu masih sedikit kelam namun ia benar-benar bahagia melihat semua temannya. Ini, artinya ia masih di terimakan? Ia akan di lindungi mereka kan, tak akan membiarkan dirinya kembali ke tempat itu lagi kan? Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis, ini bukan untuk di hadiahi air mata, tapi senyum indah. Senyum bahagia..

Kamar itu jadi sangat ramai dan benar-benar hangat, sampai seorang suster menegur mereka semua yang akhirnya meminta izin pulang satu per satu. Ia memang bagai malaikat, membawa perasaan menyenangkan pada setiap orang. Kini, Hanya tinggal sang pemuda pirang itu dan seorang pemuda bertampang malas yang tinggal. Pemuda yang menjadi tujuannya, yang menjadi tenaganya untuk lari sampai sejauh ini.

"Shika..."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih.." ia hanya menguap lebar. Bukan tak peduli, itu adalah pertanda sang pemuda sudah lega dan tenang akan sahabatnya yang telah membaik. Walau pun belum sepenuhnya, setidaknya pemuda ini telah pulih dari luka fisiknya. namun sebenarnya adalah luka yang satunya lagi yang lebih menghawatirkan, batinnya. Yang perlu waktu sangat lama untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Shikamaru masih dengan wajah malasnya.

"Eh, apa tidak akan merepotkanmu?"

"Kau memang selalu merepotkan."

"RAMEN!" jawab Naruto semangat dengan cengiran lebarnya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mendengus malas sebelum beranjak keluar. Tidak apa, walau sedikit kurang sehat tapi setidaknya makanan itu akan mengembalikan semangat pemuda ini lagi. Semangat yang merupakan benih semangat orang lain.

Sepeninggalan pemuda berkuncir itu Naruto menapakkan kakinya kelantai. Ia ingin melihat langit tokyo dan menghirup udara luar. Rasanya penat sekali di dalam ruangan penuh bau obat ini. ia berjalan pelan sambil menyeret tiang infusnya, melangkah menuju taman rumah sakit. Ia akan lebih baik di tempat terbuka itu.

Diedarkan mata biru yang perlahan bercahaya itu ketanaman di sana, menengadah dan menuduk. Melihat segala yang ia rindukan. Pohon, bunga, langit, tanah, manusia, cahaya matahari dan segala yang lama tak ia tatap secara langsung. Ini artinya ia bebaskan? Dan, semoga selamanya... tapi, bagaimana kalau orang itu mencarinya?

"Aku masih tidak percaya Uchiha Sasuke meninggal..."

_**DEG!**_

Kalimat yang datang dari seorang pengunjung itu membuat debaran jantung pelan Naruto naik seketika. Sasuke, meninggal? Apa dia yang telah membunuh Sasuke? Apa waktu itu dia benar-benar membunuhnya? Bukan Naruto kan?

"Aku juga tidak percaya, setelah lama menghilang tiba-tiba di temukan tewas."

"Aku dengar dia kan menghilang bersama kekasihnya yang itu, apa yang membunuh adalah kekasihnya?"

"Bisa jadi. Dasar laki-laki tidak tahu diri, sudah di pungut tapi tidak tahu terima kasih! Aku harap dia segera di tangkap dan membusuk di penjara!"

"Iya, padahal Sasuke sepertinya sangat menyayangi pemuda itu. ia sampai rela meninggalkan dunia hiburan untuk hidup di tempat terpencil di perdesaan Oto bersamanya."

"Benar-benar tidak dapat di maafkan!"

"Aku memang sudah tidak suka pemuda itu dari awal. Sasuke jadi gay karenanya, dan sekarang dia membunuh Sasuke. Benar-benar kejam!"

Kepala Naruto terasa di pukul palu besar mendengar semua itu. ia, membunuh Sasuke... ia seorang pembunuh... menghilangkan nyawa orang, terlebih nyawa itu... tapi, apa ini salah? kenapa ia yang sudah di lukai sampai seperti ini seolah di hujani ribuan jarum beracun mendengar semua fakta ini? Bukankah, bukankah Sasuke pantas mendapatkan semua itu? Tidak, kalau ia berpikir begitu apa bedanya dia dan Sasuke? Dia hanya sedang gelap mata dan melindungi dirinya sendiri waktu itu. dia tidak bersalah. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Naruto hanya ingin keluar dari sana, ingin hidup bebas, tapi sama sekali ia tak mengharapkan kematiannya, kematian orang yang harus dengan rasa sakit ia akui masih di cintai hatinya yang buta. Dia, dia benar-benar berharap Sasuke masih hidup... mungkin tak apa kalau dia harus kembali... yah, asal dia masih hidup...

Dia, memang bodoh...

"Aku masih mencintaimu, dan aku memang sangat bodoh..." Lirihnya sambil memambawa dirinya duduk di bangku taman bercat putih di sana. Selama setahun ini, ia bersama pemuda itu, dia, dia kehilangan. Tapi, ah, dia tak mengerti otaknya. Ini membingungkan sekali, menyakitkan, menyesakkan dan seolah melubangi hatinya. Ia sakit mengetahui fakta ini, tapi dia juga sakit bersama pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Eh, hehehe.. aku bosan." Pemuda yang membawa mangkuk besar itu mendengus, lalu ia berjalan mendekat, mengambil duduk di sebelah Naruto. Mengingat anak itu baru mengalami hal yang buruk, sepertinya menghirup udara segar adalah ide bagus.

"Ini, buka mulutmu." Ucap pemuda itu sambil mendorong maju sumpit penuh benda panjang kenyal yang terlihat berlemak di tangannya. Sejenak kepala itu mundur karena reflek, tapi kembali maju dengan mata berbinar dan mulut terbuka. Ia tak boleh terlihat seperti ini, sahabat-sahabatnya pasti akan lebih kawatir lagi bila tahu dirinya masih menyimpan luka.

Lagi pula, ia masih punya teman. Ia masih punya banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Mungkin tak bisa melupakannya, tidak, memang tak akan pernah bisa, mengingat apa yang telah di perbuat, tapi ia bisa memaafkan Sasuke, sudah di lakukan, dan ia berharap juga ia bisa di maafkan. Dan mungkin, akan ada cinta yang lain untuknya, yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Semoga..

'_Kau, kau mau memaafkan akukan, Sasuke?'_

_._

_._

_._

_**3 Days Ago**_

Pemuda itu menatap nanar sosok pirang yang berlari menjauhinya. Apa Naruto sangat mebenci dirinya, sampai pemuda itu ingin membunuhnya? Tapi semua yang ia lakukan hanya demi Naruto tak meninggalkannya. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu dan hanya pemuda itu yang dimilikinya.

Ia mulai berdiri, di tariknya pisau berukuran sedang itu dari perutnya. Rasa perih di fisiknya tak seberapa, hatinyalah yang lebih sakit. Kenapa, kenapa Naruto meninggalkannya? Ia tak akan sanggup hidup tanpa Narutonya.

Mungkin ia memang yang bersalah. Tidak, dirinya memang bersalah. Naruto adalah malaikat Tuhan yang dikirim ke bumi untuk semua orang, bukan hanya untuk dirinya. Ia lah yang pendosa karena memaksa malaikat itu selalu di sisinya untuk dirinya seorang. Apakah dosanya tidak dapat di maafkan? Apa Naruto tak akan mau kembali lagi?

Ia menatap ruangan itu. ruangan ini tak dingin, tak juga gelap, lalu apa yang kurang? Semua sudah ia sediakan untuk kekasihnya, semua selain jendela yang bisa di manfaatkan untuk kabur. Pisau di tangannya terkepal kuat. Begitu inginnya pemuda itu lari dari dirinya. Sasuke mencintainya, dan mungkin ini sudah pada batasnya ia memiliki Naruto. Ia sebenarnya juga sakit setiap mengasari tubuh orang yang di cintainya, tapi dia hanya bingung bagaimana ia mengungkapkan rasa takutnya. Rasa takut kehilangan akan si pirang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Ia menghunuskan benda tajam itu tepat ke jantungnya dengan seluruh tenaganya. Kebahagian Naruto adalah pergi, dan itu bisa membuat pemilik iris langit itu tersenyum. Tapi, kepergian itu pasti membuat Sasuke tak bisa hidup, jadi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Berharap dengan ini orang yang di cintainya akan hidup tenang setelahnya.

"Maaf... Narut-

.

.

.

_**THE END**_

Bukannya update Sena malah publish one shoot! #plak! Ah, maaf, Sherry pengen mencoba buat fict yg isinya radak serius. Habis Sherry ngiri sama senior-senior yang fictnya terkesan keren, gk kayak fict Sherry yg selalu gak jelas bahasanya. Huft... Sherry beneran iri tahu!

Ah, sebenarnya mau sad ending dengan keduanya meninggal, tapi gak tega... Sherry terlalu mencintai Naruto... Naruto... Daisuki... muach... muach... #plak! Hehe, maafkan Sherry yg udah buat kamu tersiksa sayang...

Oke, apa pendapatmu tentang fict ini? Bagaimana dengan tema yang Sherry angkat? Gimana tanggapanmu dengan narasi yg seperti ini? Ah semoga gak terlalu jelek ya...

So review please... ayolah Reader, please... yah, yah,...

Thanks for read, see you... ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
